meekhanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Issaram
Issaram - lud mieszkający na pustyni. Issaram i kult Wielkiej Matki U Issaram kobiety mają prawo decydować o sobie i swoim potomstwie w przypadku rozwodu. Kult Bogini Matki daje kobietom przewagę, ponieważ wydają na świat dzieci. Ponadto mogą one doskonalić umiejętności posługiwania się mieczem. Prawo plemion zakłada: Nikt nie może zobaczyć twarzy Issaram, dopóki kołacze się w nim życie. Jeśli ktoś ujrzy twoją twarz, on lub ty musicie stanąć przed Matką, nim nadejdzie kolejny świt. Małe, jasne kwiaty rosnące pomiędzy spalonymi słońcem skałami, w górach nad nielicznymi źródełkami Issaram nazywają sequi allafan - darem od Wielkiej Matki, który przypomina i niesie nadzieję. Issaram przez wszystkie stulecia trwali i przestrzegali praw, które regulują ich życie od narodzin do śmierci. Postrzegają oni otaczający ich świat, królestwa, imperia i dynastie jako coś tymczasowego. Issaram pokutują za dawne grzechy. Bramy Domu Snu są dla nich zamknięte. Dusza po śmierci Issara nie trafi w ręce Wielkiej Matki, która oceni jej wagę i czystość. Issaram wierzą, że plemię posiada jedną wspólną duszę - jest to kara wyznaczona przez bogów po Wojnach Bogów. Po śmierci ich dusze nie odchodzą do Domu Snu, nie zaznają spokoju, tylko wracają do wspólnej duszy plemienia, gdzie oczekują na odkupienie. Każde dziecko w chwili nadania imienia otrzymuje kawałek wspólnej duszy i w nim zostanie zapisane całe jego życie. Jeśli Issar straci swoją duszę tzn. jeśli ktoś ujrzy jego twarz - wówczas osłabi wspólną duszę plemienia. Jeśli zostanie ona zniszczona, Issaram znikną na zawsze. Wiedzący Wiedzący są magami Issaram. Zasiadają w starszyźnie afraagry. Wojny Bogów thumb|left|Issaram (wizja fanowska)Issaram wychowują swoje dzieci opowiadając im o Wojnach Bogów, ale nie pod postacią meekhańskich bajek, ale jako prawdy przekazywane z pokolenia na pokolenie. Issaram widzieli pierwsze przybycie, patrzyli, jak arogancja, pycha i brak zrozumienia doprowadzają do uraz, a urazy do wojny. Byli świadkami zdrady i wierności, upadków i wzlotów, gniewu i miłosierdzia. '' Deana w rozmowie z Aerinem opowiada o pustyni: ''Żyjąc tu, przyjmijesz na siebie grzechy przodków, bo chociaż w Wojnach Bogów śmiertelnicy nie znaczyli więcej niż pył, to jednak w ostatecznym rozrachunku to oni okazali się najważniejsi. To oni powiedzieli dość. Issaram dwukrotnie zdradzili podczas Wojen Bogów. W Imperium Meekhańskim ich losy zawarte są w legendach o Szeyrenie, Eyfrze i Kaorin. Issarowie ścierali się z Venissą. Wiele lat później starali się wyrównać porachunki podczas wielkich wojen religijnych. Issarowie walczyli u boku Kan'ny i Hess, a przeciwko Reagwyrowi. Pokazali, że śmiertelnicy mogą walczyć z bogami i zabijać ich awenderi. Pamiętamy też cierpienie Reagwyra, który dał się ponieść szałowi walki i nie poszedł na pomoc Kay'll. Ból po jej stracie prawie odebrał mu zmysły. Musieliśmy stanąć przeciw niemu z bronią w ręku, by powstrzymać zniszczenie całego kontynentu. Ve'kada, córka Gre'muz i Lao'n, czwarta i ostatnia, stała przy Bregon'th z Lews, gdy ta walczyła z Reg'wa'rym, pokonała sześciu świętych wojowników w pojedynku u stóp wzgórza Gan. Kanayoness rozważa pokutę wymierzoną przez bogów dla Issaram: – Chyba że przeżyliście wbrew planom – szepnęła do siebie. – Chyba że pustynia miała was zabić, a klątwa, wiążąca wspólną duszę w żywym ciele plemienia, skazać na całkowite zniszczenie... Co ty na to? Wysłać lud, który narodził się na żyznych, zielonych ziemiach pełnych rzek i jezior, żeby odbył pokutę na pustyni, to jak kazać dziecku przepłynąć wpław ocean. Można unicestwić resztki narodu, nie brudząc sobie rąk krwią. Ale wy przeżyliście, wbrew wszystkiemu, wbrew boskim planom. Spotkaliście kilkudziesięciu starców z plemienia, którego młodzież wybito do nogi, a oni pokochali wasze dzieci i przyjęli was na swojej ziemi jak odzyskanych krewnych. Przeżyliście, czcząc najmniej zaangażowaną z bogiń i czekając na szansę na odkupienie... mimo że ono miało nigdy nie nadejść. Bo mieliście zginąć. (...) Na dodatek dotrzymaliście wiary Baelta’Mathran, a ona słynie z tego, że nie łamie danego słowa. Zresztą, może planowała to od początku? Kto ją tam wie? Issaram przybyli na ziemie będące niegdyś korytem rzeki Elharan kilka lat po zakończeniu Wojen. Góry wypiętrzone przez Laal miały już ponad pół wieku, a pustynia zastąpiła żyzną dolinę Val'dery. Słowo '''dral'k' było stare i obce, tak obce, że nie wsiąkło w język, nie stopiło się z nim. Podobno pochodziło z języka ludu, który został wybity niemal do nogi w czasie Wojen Bogów. Podobno ostatni przedstawiciele tego ludu, garstka kobiet i mężczyzn o złamanych, wypalonych na popiół duszach, mieszkała w tych górach, zanim osiedlili się tu Issarowie. Przyjęli ich gościnnie, ucząc jak żyć na pustyni, zostawiając po sobie dziwne malunki na skałach i garść słów o nieznanym rodowodzie. W tym i to: dral'k. Mieszaniec.'' Pojęcia i terminy z języka Issaram #''afraagra'' – w tradycji Issaram „miejsce narodzin”, dowolna issarska osada istniejąca na tyle długo, by zbudować w niej stałe domostwa i wychować dzieci. #''awyssa'' – „poszukująca”, tytuł przynależny Issaram pielgrzymującym do Kan’nolet. #''chaffda – szata wierzchnia Issaram, składająca się z jednej do trzech warstw materiału, często zdobiona. #d’ryss – plemię Lengany. #d’yahirrowie – plemię Deany. #''Ekchaar – zasłona na twarz. #''gaaneh'' – skorupa, według wierzeń Issaram ciało pozbawione duszy. #k’issari – dialekt najczęściej używany przez plemiona Issaram. #''kaeri – modlitwa o radę przychodzącą we śnie. #''kaija ''– modlitwa po przespanej nocy i modlitwa o dobry dzień. #''kendet’h ''– „droga”, sześćset dwadzieścia dwie modlitwy regulujące system religijny i etyczny Issaram. #''khaan’s ''– bitewny trans, osiągany przez mistrzów i najlepszych wojowników Issaram. #''khandawa ''– wierzchnia, świąteczna szata Issaram dla dziecka kończącego siedem lat i otrzymującego swoją pierwszą, prawdziwą brońkhandawa – wierzchnia, świąteczna szata Issaram dla dziecka kończącego siedem lat i otrzymującego swoją pierwszą, prawdziwą broń. #''mahiiuri ''– czas próby, issarski obyczaj polegający na szukaniu okazji do śmierci w walce, prowokowaniu losu, ignorowaniu oczywistych niebezpieczeństw. #''neehas – „obmycie”, issarska pokuta za mniej ważne wykroczenie polegająca na postach i modlitwach. #noasm – ubiór właściwy Issaram, luźna suknia u kobiet, luźne spodnie i bluza u mężczyzn. #''onaew'' – „modlitwa o jeden sztych”, tradycyjna issarska modlitwa o szansę w szczególnie rozpaczliwym położeniu. #''oweyreth'' – modlitwa trzynasta, o zrozumienie wroga. #''saderi – pierwsza modlitwa w ''kendet’h; tradycyjnie odmawiana w chwilach przełomu w życiu lub w momentach szczególnie ważnych dla Issaram. #''sani'' – „płomyk”, według wierzeń Issaram źródło siły mistrzów miecza. #''sanqui – długa, ciężka szabla o niewielkiej krzywiźnie głowni. #''seh’rodri – „akt wątpliwości”, prawo pozwalające przedstawicielowi plemienia Issaram w szczególnych okolicznościach zdecydować, czy zabić osobę, która mogła ujrzeć jego twarz. #''soh awarej – „dni wstęgi”, issarska tradycja rozdzielania zwaśnionych rodów, polegająca na pieczętowaniu ich domostw w taki sposób, by ich członkowie nie spotykali się ze sobą. #''ta’chaffda ''– kobieca odmiana szaty wierzchniej Issaram, bardziej zdobiona i kolorowa niż męska. #''taldesch – rzadko już używana krótka szabla o szerokiej klindze, z wyraźnym piórem i niewielkim łukiem głowni. #''talher'' – krótka szabla o esowato wygiętej głowni. #''tcharra'' – „modlitwa za duszę dobrego człowieka”, tradycyjna modlitwa odmawiana pośmierci kogoś, kto nie pochodził z plemienia Issaram, lecz zasłużył na ich szacunek. #''yilla'' – modlitwa pokuty. #''Yphir'' – średniej długości miecz z wygiętą głownią, potomek „długiego zęba”. #''zavii'' – modlitwa o odwagę. #''zearon'' – modlitwa o zapanowanie nad gniewem. #''dral'k ''- mieszaniec. Każde martwe marzenie. Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza Deana zatrudnia trzy Issarki, by szkoliły mieszkanki Domu Kobiet w pałacu Pani Oka w Białym Konoweryn. Dwie z nich okazują się być partnerkami, co według zwyczajów Issaram, stanowi ich prywatną sprawę, do której plemię czy pracodawca nie powinien się wtrącać. Kategoria:Ludy